


Road Tripping

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Multimedia, Multiple Crossovers, Road Trips, Text and Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 20:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: After Silent Hill, Alex and Elle decide to get out of town and go on a trip.A roadtrip





	Road Tripping

When they wander out into the Silent Hill day, dazed and confused and bloodied, Wheeler picks them up and drives them back home.

Well, not _home_ -home. But somewhere they can rest.

Wheeler keeps the truck running as Alex packs a quick bag, changes clothing, and loots his parents safe for anything that can help them. Elle takes even less time in the Holloway home, but comes out with more to use.

Wheeler puts them up for the night, and Elle sleeps like the dead in his bed. Wheeler takes the couch and sleeps through a haze of painkillers. Alex buries himself in blankets in the tub, and doesn't sleep.

In the morning the fog clears and the Glen wakes, and Elle takes a quick and dirty driving test in the street in front of the police station.

“Mom…didn't want me to learn. Said I wouldn't need it, in town.” She says with a weak laugh after her half-an-hour lesson, and Wheeler passes her.

She can smile in her licence photo, but she doesn’t.

Her and Alex leave that evening, among the last to leave the rapidly dying town, and Wheeler waves them off.

“We’ll write,” Alex says as he hangs out the window of one of Curtis’s Junkers, and Elle shakes her head. She knows she'll be the one behind the pen, just how she knows Wheeler will be the only one left in Shepherds Glen, in the end.

 

* * *

 

_“Hey there, Wheeler. How's the Glen doing?_ Me _and Alex have stopped for the night in Brahams—drove right past Silent Hill. I'm glad our parents kept cash handy…me and Alex are certainly going to need it…I'll write again, but it's time to sleep. –Elle and Alex”_

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> All art done in the fic is by me! So I apologize if there is actually a different city in Maine that's the UFO capital of, uh, Maine
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


End file.
